


(ii)

by honey_fig



Series: tumblr collection [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, House Party, Intoxication, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_fig/pseuds/honey_fig
Summary: He heard John before he saw him, the shorter man cheering loudly in celebration of something Alex couldn’t quite tell. He wasn’t quite sure he even wanted to know.  Next he saw the abundant curls making their way towards him. Had he been spotted?“Alexander!” John slurred happily, draping himself over his boyfriend. “You look shook, man!”“John, I wanna go home.”“Whaaat? The party’s only just started.”“I need to go home.”





	(ii)

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr user Asked: #18 [“I want to go home.” ] and lams (for the fic thing)

Despite his extroverted personality, Alexander really didn’t like parties.

Knowing this, John still invited him to them.

So needless to say while John was off with friends, getting drunk and having the time of his life, Alex was sitting in a corner on his phone trying to ignore the mass of people around him. Sometimes he could find a room to hide in, but more often than not a drunk couple would come in wanting to use the room to their own devices and Alex would be forced to leave.

Alex really didn’t like parties.

After an hour of dodging his drunk friends and equally-drunk strangers, less-than-polite requests for Alex to get ‘fucked up’ with them, and a couple occassions of helping ditched girls hold their hair back as they threw up, Alex finally slinked his way through the crowd in search of his boyfriend.

The air smelled of beer and vomit, and seemed itself to be heavy with moisture of dancing bodies and voices and he felt overwhelmed. The cacaphony of noise around him seemed distant to him, and everything was a lot brighter to him than was necessary (or that it really was.)

He heard John before he saw him, the shorter man cheering loudly in celebration of something Alex couldn’t quite tell. He wasn’t quite sure he even wanted to know.  Next he saw the abundant curls making their way towards him. Had he been spotted?”

“Alexander!” John slurred happily, draping himself over his boyfriend. “You look shook, man!”

“John, I wanna go home.”

“Whaaat? The party’s only just started.”

“I need to go home.”

John’s face fell at Alex’s tone, and it was clear that he could tell Alex wasn’t joking. “A’ight, let me go grab my jacket. I’ll meet you at the car.”

It took John another forty minutes to get his jacket and come out to the car. Alex had considered leaving when he finally saw John break away from the crowd by the front door and clamber his way to the car,

Alex had pulled away from the house before John had even buckled in.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch, Alex?” John demanded, leaning back into the seat.

“I don’t know why you drag me to these things,” Alex began to ramble, “You know I hate parties. You know I have absolutely no fun the whole time. I can’t believe you. Forty minutes? To grab a jacket?” He was shaking at this point, he wasn’t sure why. “Don’t take me to these anymore, okay? I ca-”

“Alex…” John placed his hand on Alex’s cheek, and Alex shut up immediately. “I’m sorry.”

Alex sighed and let his grip on the steering wheel loosen just a bit, relaxing at his lover’s touch.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Alex smiled as the worries from the evening slipped out the window and onto the street below his tires. At the end of the day, no matter what, he always had John to turn to as the day wound down into twilight.

“I love you too.”


End file.
